<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Allium - Humility by JRNightingale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931595">Allium - Humility</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRNightingale/pseuds/JRNightingale'>JRNightingale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flowertober 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:22:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRNightingale/pseuds/JRNightingale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleanor Dioscuri, the golden child of the family.</p><p>Is she prideful?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flowertober 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947592</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Allium - Humility</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A long-standing family name,</p><p>The magic that is sought after by so many magic,</p><p>A manor with multiple rooms filled with so many artifacts and tomes,</p><p>Servants ready to serve at your beck and call, </p><p>Exotic materials ready to be given to you at every command,</p><p>Clothes made out of the finest materials, </p><p>Food made of out the finest quality and cooked by the finest chefs,</p><p>A pretty face that will make any young girl envious, </p><p>Manners that will make any parent wish she was theirs,</p><p>A family that cherishes and loves you so wholly,</p><p>A princess you may call her,</p><p>Everything she has, people expected her to become prideful that she has everything and they have nothing.</p><p>But she is not, she walks amongst the common folk as is she is one. She is no princess, she is just common folk.</p><p>She has yet to gain recognition of the Dioscuri to fully use their name in her title. But she does not mind, she likes taking it at a good pace she is reminded of what trouble and trials those before had to go through to earn the Dioscuri name.</p><p>She, herself, does not view her as the "Eleanor, the Mage of the Dioscuri Family" rather she is just, "The Mage named Eleanor", she humbles herself greatly.</p><p>Always working hard, one had the guts to ask why she had not used the family name to her advantage when presented at her feet.</p><p>She smiled a cold smile, one eyebrow twitching, and said, </p><p>
  <em>" I am not that low of a person to use my family name in every situation, the treasures that you speak of that I '<strong>own</strong>' is never mine, to begin with, it belongs to my forefathers who have worked their blood, sweat, and tears in gaining the approval the Dioscuri"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Remember, I am just a mage who has yet to gain the true title of the Dioscuri. I would have to go through <strong>hell and back</strong> to finally have an inch of their time. <strong>It is not some ceremonious event that is handed down to me casually to get the title of the Dioscuri</strong>"</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>